


This whole time

by fangirlandiknowit



Series: Sasuke&Naruto oneshots [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, but at least they're stupid together, yes they're stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: “I’m an idiot,” Naruto mutters, pressing a hand into his mouth.He still won’t look at Sasuke. It’s insane. He’s acting like Sasuke accidentally found out about his feelings. The day had started like any other day, even Naruto dragging him to their café was nothing out of the ordinary. But this tension is new. It’s weird. He has to ask. He doesn’t want to.“Do you have feelings for me?” he forces out, voice toneless.“Well, take a guess,” Naruto bites back.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke&Naruto oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022526
Comments: 58
Kudos: 394
Collections: Favs mesmo





	This whole time

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many of you were/are secretly in love with your (straight) best friend, but this is for everyone who ever imagined a scenario where the feelings were requited, but then you got old and it never happened but you still think about it sometimes. Life goes on but Naruto and Sasuke will always end up together in the end. A comforting thought.

Thinning his lips as Naruto kicks at his chair, rattling it uncomfortably and almost causing him to drop his phone, Sasuke levels him with a _look_. His best friend is sulking, chin in one palm, elbow rudely bent on the café table close to the plate where a scrunched-up muffin wrapper lies.

“Don’t bring me into this,” Sasuke mutters, going back to aimlessly scrolling social media.

There’s a prickling tension between his shoulder blades, and he can already feel a headache forming behind his eyelids. If he makes the mistake of meeting Naruto’s eyes, he’ll be subject to another ten-minute rant about how his girlfriend – _ex-_ girlfriend – inexplicably turned out to be an awful person who rudely dumped him for no reason.

Sasuke knows there is a reason, and it’s that she was the wrong person for Naruto. Also she was really annoying, in a bad way, and Sasuke has a rather generous chart of annoyance levels for Naruto’s string of girlfriends. This one had been a solid 8 on a scale of 10, narrowly beaten by the ex who brought a Chihuahua literally everywhere.

“Why do I have such bad luck,” Naruto groans, listlessly stabbing the remains of his cup of hot chocolate with a spoon. “It’s like I’m cursed.”

“You’re not cursed,” Sasuke sighs, because he always makes bad decisions where Naruto is concerned. “You just have shit taste in women.”

“How would _you_ know,” Naruto shoots back, pointing at him with the spoon. There’s some cream on the edge, dropping onto the table cloth. “ _You_ don’t like women.”

“Precisely.” He glances over at Naruto, takes in the misery and his too-blue eyes. He’s like an abandoned animal, left out in the rain, staring into the warmth of a house. Dammit. “I’m an objective party. Judging by their personalities, they’ve all been shit.”

“Not Sakura.”

“ _Especially_ Sakura.”

They glare at each other, and Naruto drops the spoon back into his mug. Sasuke finished his coffee ages ago, and he desperately needs a new one.

“How can you say that?” Naruto wails, crossing his arms over the tabletop. “She’s your friend!”

“She’s my friend, _and_ she has a shitty personality.”

After a few more seconds of glaring for good measure, Naruto groans out loud and lets his head fall onto his arms with an audible _thunk_. His hair’s a mess, his hands having run through it too many times to count. It’s a dull yellow color in the grey-ish light coming in through the window, dreary November rain splattering against the glass. He’s just turned 28, but you wouldn’t believe it looking at him. _He’s a toddler_ , Sasuke thinks. _A high-maintenance, dramatic toddler_.

Sasuke loves him, fiercely.

“I _hate_ being single,” Naruto mutters into his arms, Sasuke, at last, taking pity on him.

He places a hand over Naruto’s arm, squeezing once. Sasuke couldn’t care less about society’s expectations, or any expectations people might expect _him_ to have on _society_ , but Naruto is the kind of guy who started dreaming of a white picket fence and 2.5 children and a dog early on. Well, maybe not a picket fence, and maybe not even a dog because he’s no good with them, but for some reason his head’s been calibrated on the heterosexual life goal of _married with kids before thirty_ since high school.

Sasuke does not understand it, but then again, he’s gay. He’s got other priorities than conforming to standard. Like figuring out when he’s going to stop mooning over his best friend and move on with life. He’s half resigned to it never happening. At the very least he couldn’t care less about seemingly everyone in their friend group settling down lately.

“Have you considered that being desperate just attracts the shittiest people possible?” he asks, which isn’t comforting at all, but at least it makes Naruto snort out a laugh.

“I think I’m just doomed to never have a relationship last longer than six months,” he says, tilting his head to gaze up at Sasuke. “Maybe I should take a vow of celibacy.”

It’s Sasuke’s turn to snort.

“You’ll last two weeks,” he says, rolling his eyes as Naruto pouts at him. “And stop kicking my chair.”

The innocence in Naruto’s eyes is utterly fake. Sometimes Sasuke wishes they’d never met, but he doesn’t want to imagine how empty his life would be. Other times, he’s grateful that Naruto’s straight, so he doesn’t have to worry about them ever breaking up and going their separate ways. Romance takes effort, and Sasuke finds it is often too much effort. Maybe it wouldn’t be with Naruto, maybe not now when they’re both a bit more mature and (sort of) know how to communicate with each other. Maybe they’d last two weeks and then file for a divorce (he can’t come up with a more plausible reason for them attempting a relationship than an accidental marriage in some place that asks no question no matter how drunk you are, or something as utterly ridiculous).

“Doesn’t it bother you that we’re literally the only people in our friend group who are not in a serious relationship right now?”

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke makes a show of putting his phone back in front of his face. He’s already scrolled through twitter twice, but he’s not really looking at the screen anyways.

“That’s the heteronormative devil in you speaking,” he tells Naruto, ignoring his outraged noise. “You might as well call up your mom and ask her to arrange a marriage for you.”

“I would, but she still thinks I should just marry _you_ so she doesn’t have to get to know new in-laws.”

Sasuke swallows down the lump in his throat.

“You say that like we’re divorced and our parents disagreed with it.”

“Isn’t that what happened when you moved out?”

He considers getting a new coffee only to dump it over Naruto’s stupid head.

“Only in your mom’s weird fantasy world.”

 _And mine_ , he adds, silently. It had certainly felt like getting divorced. Packing up his stuff, getting used to not having Naruto just a door away. But it was that or slowly go insane, and Sasuke had a career to think about.

“I kind of miss it.”

Sending a sharp look towards Naruto, he finds him again with his chin in one palm, this time staring out the window. He looks tired. Probably didn’t sleep much during the night, considering yesterday’s break-up. The first night alone was always the worst, to him.

“Miss what?”

He shouldn’t ask, but Naruto gives a half-shrug and allows his lips to turn up at the corners.

“You burning dinner. Yelling at me to pick up my dirty socks. Always leaving the toothpaste without the cap on.”

“Filthy lies.”

Naruto kicks his leg this time, a playful smile dancing over his face. Sasuke’s never going to admit to missing it, too. Well, maybe not the dirty socks. But the rest, surely.

“Hey, we should hang out more,” Naruto says, suddenly. “You’re always so busy with work. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore!”

“This is the second time we’re hanging out in one week,” Sasuke points out, grabbing for his wallet. He needs that coffee or he’s going to harm someone. Most likely Naruto.

“Yeah, but today doesn’t count. It’s an emergency! And I don’t think my birthday party counts as hanging out.”

Technically, Naruto’s right. There had been a lot of people at the several-weeks-late party, and Sasuke couldn’t stand half of them. But they’d definitely spent time together. Sasuke had showed up early (like, a whole eight hours early) to help him cook and prepare. The girlfriend had been conspicuously absent. Probably with the guy she’d been seeing behind Naruto’s back. One day he’d hire a team of scientists to figure out how Naruto could possibly be so bad at picking girlfriends when he was generally a fairly good judge of character. Maybe because he always saw the best in everyone, regardless of how deep down that ‘best’ was stuck.

“I’m getting another coffee,” he mutters, Naruto not even needing to tell him to bring another mug for him as well.

Hot chocolate… such a baby. Sasuke asks for takeaway cups just in case he’s lucky enough to convince Naruto it’s time to leave. The barista writes her number on his, and he has to wonder what sort of person writes their number on someone’s cup when that person orders for two. He eyes the number, raises his eyes to her, then says in a flat voice, “I’m gay.” Just to see her flush red and stammer out an apology. Naruto’s going to call him a rude bastard, he’s sure of it.

But when he returns to the table, Naruto is still staring out the window, lost in thought.

“We should get going,” Sasuke says, but Naruto only frowns and shakes his head a little. “Seriously, you can mope around at my apartment if you have to, but I’ve got laundry to do, and-“

Naruto heaves an exaggerated sigh, standing up and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

“You’re _such_ an old man,” he complains, bumping into Sasuke’s side as he accepts his chocolate. When Sasuke takes a drink of blessed, hot coffee, he seems to notice the number scrawled across it, amusement bleeding into his voice. “Did you tell her you’re gay?”

“Yep.”

“You’re a cruel man, Sas.”

“I can’t help existing.”

“The straight man’s number one enemy, breaking girls’ hearts wherever you go. Your gay agenda is to make all the girls weep at your feet until no more children are born and humanity dies out.”

“Are you done?”

“Just reminding myself that in my next life, I’m going to be best friends with someone ugly.”

Sasuke smacks the back of his head, Naruto giggling as he attempts to duck. An idiot, that’s what he is.

“Oh, that also reminds me,” Naruto continues, cradling his cup close to his chest as the wind picks up when they round a street corner. At least the rain has ceased, but the air is still heavy with moisture. “I had an idea while you were off flirting with the barista.”

“Spare me, please.”

He fishes a beanie out of a pocket, struggling to put it on without spilling his precious coffee. He hates how flat his hair gets when he uses it, but his poor ears freeze to death without it. Laughing at his struggle, Naruto shoves his cup at Sasuke and proceeds to push the beanie onto his head, gently arranging the hair sticking out from underneath it until Sasuke can see properly.

“You need a haircut,” he says, tugging at a strand of hair. “You’re getting all emo again.”

“If I am, I’m still apparently good-looking enough that it doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Naruto accepts his cup back, and they trudge along the wet streets again. “Maybe I _do_ attract people with shitty personalities.”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem,” Sasuke shrugs, warming his hands around the cup.

They spend the rest of the walk bickering about which one of them has the worst personality, Sasuke shoving his keys in the door in the midst of an explanation as to why eating cup ramen as dessert explained everything there was to know about Naruto and his disgusting habits.

“You used to have a pet snake, Sasuke,” Naruto counter-argues as they hang up their coats. “Normal people don’t have pet snakes.”

“Says the guy obsessed with _frogs_.”

Naruto huffs at him, then makes a beeline for Sasuke’s bedroom. No doubt is he going to steal one of Sasuke’s sweaters – or, if Sasuke’s lucky, grab one of the multitude he’s forgotten over the years. He makes his way to the bathroom instead, finishing filling the washing machine with the pile of dirty clothes he’s really behind on, something he’d been doing when Naruto rang the doorbell and dragged him out of his cozy, warm apartment and into the rainy streets.

“Got anything for lunch?” Naruto asks, popping his head through the door. As Sasuke suspected, he’s pulled one of Sasuke’s old university hoodies over his thin long-sleeved shirt. He always claims to run hot, but the moment he’s got access to Sasuke’s wardrobe he treats himself to a sweater. “I’m starving.”

Sasuke does almost monthly sweeps of Naruto’s place just to retrieve them all. Less often if Naruto’s current girlfriend is the kind to hit on him.

“I’m surprised you ask before checking for yourself.”

“Oh, I checked. You need to go grocery shopping.”

“Just order something,” Sasuke sighs, stabbing the start button a little too harshly.

He ignores Naruto’s whoop of joy and decides he might as well put on something more comfy. There’s not much that’s clean, and Naruto had grabbed the sweater Sasuke slept in. He finds a pair of sleep shorts and digs out an ugly, bright green sweater that was too big on Naruto during high school and now resides in the forgotten recesses of Sasuke’s closet. He _really_ needs that laundry done.

When Naruto sees him he scrunches up his nose, and Sasuke slaps his face with a too-long sleeve.

“You’re a bastard,” Naruto tells him, too busy scrolling through a menu on his phone to properly duck.

“Pretty sure that’s your fault.”

Naruto orders Greek food for them, and they eat it on the couch. Midway through, Naruto widens his eyes and chokes, waving at Sasuke as if to grab his attention.

“My idea!” he wheezes when the worst has passed, coughing into his fist. “I totally forgot!”

“What idea.”

“The one I was going to tell you before you distracted me by looking emo!”

Sighing for the hundredth time, Sasuke waits patiently for Naruto to start talking. He looks excited, eyes shining as he downs half a glass of water.

“Okay, so,” he starts, shoving his food onto the coffee table and scooting closer to Sasuke. “Remember I said we should hang out more?”

“Mhm.”

“Right now, we’re both single! And I think I’m totally going to drop dating for a while. _And_ I know you’re way too busy right now to meet new people.”

Naruto looks at him as if that’s the full explanation. When he looks that ecstatic, Sasuke usually goes along with whatever he wants because he’s a weak, gay disaster of a man.

“And what, exactly, is your idea?”

“Oh yeah! We spend the time together instead!”

He should have expected it. It’s not precisely the first time that Naruto has sworn off dating, or tried to convince Sasuke that sane people hang out every day of the week.

“How is that even an idea? It’s just you not dating someone.”

“ _Because_.” Naruto moves even closer, grabbing Sasuke’s ankles where they’re crossed over each other on the couch. “We’re gonna do all the fun stuff that couples do! Not just sit around and watch TV or go to the gym. I’m talking restaurants, the aquarium, movies! The whole thing!”

Leveling Naruto with a hard look, Sasuke tries to force his heart to slow down by willpower alone. He can’t go on dates with Naruto. There are _limits_ to how much suffering he’s willing to put up with.

“Weekend trips! Having dinner with our parents! Sleepovers!”

“Are you insane?”

“Saaaaasuke, don’t you want to have dinner with my parents?” Naruto flutters his eyelashes at him, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. “They miss you so much!”

“Yeah, because I’m their favorite son. Which isn’t hard.”

“Asshole.” Naruto’s nails dig into his calves, but Sasuke refuses to react. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Dinner with your parents isn’t what I call _fun_ , Naruto. Besides, I was there two weeks ago.”

Mouth falling open, Naruto leans back in thought.

“Oh yeah. Then why are you objecting so much?!”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stalls by eating. The food’s starting to get cold, which it usually does because Naruto always distracts him.

“Don’t. Be. So. _Mean_ ,” Naruto complains, emphasizing each word with a poke to his knee. “Your best friend is lonely, suffering from heartbreak! The least you could do is help!”

“Uh-huh, how? By pseudo-dating you?”

Naruto’s face goes carefully blank for a moment, then he groans exaggeratedly, throwing himself backwards to slump against the couch. He’s blessedly quiet for a minute or two, staring up at the ceiling.

“What, you don’t think I’m good enough for you?” is what he eventually says, petulant. “You’re so shallow, Sasuke, you only date rich brain surgeons who used to be models.”

“I’ve never-“ He catches himself, rubbing a tired hand over the side of his face. “What, you want me to give you compliments? Repeat ‘it’s them, not you’ until you believe it?”

“Nooo… Saaaasukeeee….”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Crossing his arms with a huff, Naruto kicks at him.

“If _you_ won’t do it, I’ll just ask Itachi. _He’s_ nice to me.”

“Go ahead. No, really,” he adds as Naruto keeps scowling at him. “I’d love to see you survive it.”

Groaning again, Naruto lifts his legs and dumps them all over Sasuke’s lap. Deciding to ignore him, Sasuke finishes his food. He’s trying very hard to pretend Naruto didn’t just rattle him to the bone. Maybe at this age he’d be able to handle it – but no, he thinks, it’s more likely the opposite would happen. He’d been so close to losing it back then, and it’s not like his feelings have lessened. Waking up next to Naruto was a special kind of hell when you’re supposed to be platonic best friends. Left unchecked, Naruto has no concept of personal space or moderation. And Sasuke knows that he hates being alone, knows it hurt him when he decided they couldn’t live together anymore.

It’s been years, but he can still remember how upset Naruto was. It took months until he forgave Sasuke. He just knows that if they try something like that again, Sasuke will break sooner or later (probably sooner) and they’ll have a whole mess on their hands.

“But why not,” Naruto whines, Sasuke gripping the empty container too hard before putting it back on the table.

“You can’t keep using me as a substitute for your failed relationships,” he mutters, grabbing for the remote and turning on the TV, just for something to do.

“I’m not doing that!”

When Sasuke doesn’t answer, Naruto sits up again and scoots closer, all but pressing up against Sasuke’s side.

“Sasuke, I’m _not_ doing that. You’re my best friend, can’t I just want to spend time with you?”

 _No_ , Sasuke thinks. _No, you can’t_. Out loud, he says something a little less harsh.

“Just drop it, Naruto. We can hang out like normal.”

“What’s not normal about my idea?!”

Fed up, Sasuke drops the remote, abandoning his attempts at finding something to drown out Naruto’s words with. He draws in a deep breath, telling himself that violence is not the answer.

“There’s a _difference_ ,” he hisses, heart heavy in his throat. “I’m not going on fake dates with you.”

“What about a real date?”

Sasuke stares at him. Naruto stares back. It’s hard to tell which one of them is more shocked.

“I mean, I know I’m not your type,” Naruto rambles, averting his eyes to rub at his neck. “Like, that’s fine! I’m not a brain surgeon! I get it!”

Sasuke, for his part, does not get it. He’s vaguely aware that his mouth is hanging open. There’s something complicated going on inside his chest, like his body can’t decide if it wants to panic, or–

Actually, panic is the only way forwards.

“Naruto,” he says, slowly. “You’re straight.”

“…no?”

Shooting up from his seat, Sasuke lifts his hands to his head, lowers them again. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He wants to scream in frustration.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean _no_?” he asks, limbs prickling with anxiety. “I know it’s literally the worst question to ask, but _since when_?!”

Naruto clamps his mouth shut, curling in on himself. It makes Sasuke pause. Clearly, Naruto hadn’t planned on telling him this, and yeah, Sasuke shouldn’t be yelling at him but _what the fuck._

It feels like his whole world just tilted, and now he keeps slipping further down, nothing to hold on to. He’s vaguely aware that his breaths are too quick, his heart fluttering in a way that it’s not supposed to do. This wasn’t in the plan. Never in his wildest dreams did he dare hope that Naruto was interested in him. Well, maybe in his _wildest_ dreams, but this is…

“Naruto,” he says again, clenching his hands to keep them from trembling. “Since _when_.”

“I’m an idiot,” Naruto mutters, pressing a hand into his mouth.

He still won’t look at Sasuke. It’s insane. He’s acting like Sasuke accidentally found out about his _feelings_. Feelings for _him_. Torn between laughing hysterically and running far away, Sasuke slumps down on the couch again. He stares unseeingly at the TV, the main menu staring back at him. The day had started like any other day, even Naruto dragging him to their café was nothing out of the ordinary. But this tension is new. It’s weird. He has to ask. He doesn’t want to.

“Do you have feelings for me?” he forces out, voice toneless.

His hands are clasped between his knees. Naruto isn’t looking at him and he can’t bear to look at him, either. He’s angry. With himself, but mostly with Naruto.

“Well, take a guess,” Naruto bites back, defensive.

It’s unreal, this reversal of position. Sasuke thought he knew that one day, he’d be forced to confess. Maybe he’d be unable to keep it in, maybe someone would have told Naruto. He’s not always subtle. It’s impossible that Naruto, whose brain to mouth filter is non-existent on a good day, would have been able to keep this to himself for long. Is it recent? Hope flares in his chest, and he quickly tampers it down.

“I have a hard time believing it, is all,” he says, glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

His best friend is so tense, fingers digging into his forearms. His right knee is bouncing, up and down, and the sight is so familiar that somehow it calms Sasuke down. He reaches out before he can think better of it, pinching Naruto’s cheek between thumb and forefinger, pulling enough that Naruto forgets himself and turns to look at him in outrage.

“Jerk,” Naruto says, an automatic response.

“I’ve never even met a brain surgeon,” is what Sasuke tells him, letting his hand fall limp between them. “You really think I’m that shallow?”

Naruto considers him for a moment, then shrugs. At least he relaxes a little, stretching his legs out on the floor. His socks are mismatched, two different colors of green.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Naruto sighs, running both hands through his hair, making even more of a mess of it. “This is stupid. Forget I said anything.”

“Never.”

Making a face, Naruto stands up, pulling at the collar of his sweater.

“I left my phone in the kitchen,” he mutters, but Sasuke reaches out to grab at a belt hoop, pulling him back down on the couch.

He ignores the squeak Naruto lets out, spending a few seconds trying to think over the pounding in his ears.

“Seriously, I don’t want to make a thing of it,” Naruto says quietly, tensing up again. He stares at a scratch on Sasuke’s coffee table, hugging his arms to his chest. “Just drop it, okay? And you don’t have to hang out with me, obviously.”

Dimly, through the lingering shock, Sasuke realizes that Naruto doesn’t know that he just fulfilled every single dream Sasuke has. Well, aside from finally being better than his brother at something, but that one is less realistic than Naruto not being straight. Apparently.

“You do realize you asked me on a real date out of the blue and won’t even let me answer?” he asks, waiting until Naruto nods hesitantly. “I thought you were upset your girlfriend dumped you. Give me _one_ second to process the fact that I’ve spent almost my whole life thinking you were straight and suddenly you’re not. I feel like I finally understand how my dad felt, minus the homophobia.”

A smile ghosts over Naruto’s lips, but it’s soon replaced by teeth worrying at his lower lip. Sasuke wants to kiss him. The urge is almost overwhelming, painfully familiar. Something tells him he should use his words instead. Still, he moves closer, knee bumping against Naruto’s thigh, hand slowly reaching out to loosen Naruto’s tight grip around himself.

“Look,” he says, licking his dry lips. “I’ve only ever wanted you. Always. This whole time, it’s been you.”

He can tell when Naruto stops breathing. Can feel him let out a shuddering breath when he’s held it too long. Feels him tremble as one of his hands lands on Sasuke’s, tan skin over pale, fingers dipping into the spaces between his.

“That sounds way too romantic to be real,” Naruto tells him, voice breaking at the end.

That’s when Sasuke knows that it _is_ real. Their eyes meet, wide in disbelief. There’s so much pressure inside his chest, a lump in his throat forcing him to swallow thickly. He grips Naruto’s hand tight, curling their fingers. There’s such raw hope on Naruto’s face that he can hardly stand it.

“It’s just the truth,” he says, and a heavy weight falls off his chest.

He can’t believe he said it. Can’t believe they’re sitting here, on Sasuke’s overpriced couch, in the stupid apartment he got because living with Naruto was killing him, looking at each other like they’re in love.

Naruto raises his other hand, the one not gripping Sasuke’s like a lifeline, and reaches up to brush some hair from Sasuke’s face. He can feel it tremble against his temple. There’s a hesitant smile pulling at Naruto’s mouth, as fragile as Sasuke feels.

“Are we really this stupid?” Naruto asks, fingertips pressing into Sasuke’s cheek.

“I know you are, but what am I?”

And just like that the tension breaks, helpless laughter spilling over Naruto’s lips. He grabs Sasuke’s shirt at the collar, dragging him closer until their foreheads bump.

“You’re awful,” Naruto tells him softly, and Sasuke smiles so wide his face might break.

Suddenly it’s easy. He lets Naruto pull him even closer, meets his lips with his heart in his throat. It’s everything and nothing all at once, it’s new and exhilarating but also so comfortable they might have done this for years already. His questions can wait. If they made it this far, he can be patient a little longer.

Naruto’s hands tangle in his hair, Sasuke’s pushing up underneath Naruto’s sweater. _His_ sweater. His things ceased to be only his a long time ago.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, desperately.

He no longer has to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I kind of wanted a whole fic of platonic dating while secretly pining for each other but the thought was too painful. So! We fast-forwarded to the ending! 
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
